millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kaun Banega Crorepati (2017 season)
This is the ninth season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. As in season 8, this season has a clock for the first 10 questions: 45 seconds for questions 1-5, 60 seconds for questions 6-10, and, after the contestant answered the 10th question, no clock. If the contestant answered 15 questions, he is given a choice: either he takes 1 crore, or he takes the risk of answering the Jackpot question, but is deprived of all remaining lifelines and the right to walk away. Lifelines It is a 16-question clock format where three (one new) lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend (Video-a-Friend) * Audience Poll * Plus One (under the name Jodidaar) Episodes * Episode 1 (28th August 2017) Saroj Verma (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Shri Kishan Yadav (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 2 (29th August 2017) Shri Kishan Yadav (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Zarina Salim (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Archana Vyas (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 3 (30th August 2017) Archana Vyas (Rs. 320,000 - lodt on Rs. 640,000) Mahipal Singh (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 4 (31st August 2017) Mahipal Singh (Rs. 640,000) Harpreet Singh Hora (Rs. 40,000) Neha Kumari (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 5 (1st September 2017) - ODI Special Neha Kumari (Rs. 2,500,000) Smriti Mandhana and Punam Raut (Rs. 3,000, pass) Mithali Raj and Veda Krishnamurthy (Rs. 40,000, pass) Jhulan Goswami and Harmanpreet Kaur (Rs. 320,000, pass) Deepti Sharma and Veda Krishnamurthy (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 6 (4th September 2017) Raj Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Mansi Mathurekar (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 7 (5th September 2017) Mansi Mathurekar (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Shivi Pathak (Rs. 80,000) Tausif Ali Sayed (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 8 (6th September 2017) Tausif Ali Sayed (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Rupabhai Hadiyal (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 9 (7th September 2017) Rupabhai Hadiyal (Rs. 640,000) Jasmin Lawrence (Rs. 40,000) Kishore Kumar (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 10 (8th September 2017) Kishore Kumar (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Anand Kumar and Pranab Kumar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 11 (11th September 2017) Dr. Kolengat Satyabala Omonty (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Rajesh Kainthla (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Simiran Mohapatra (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 12 (12th September 2017) Simiran Mohapatra (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Rekha Devi (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 13 (13th September 2017) Rekha Devi (Rs. 1,250,000) Veeresh Chaudhary (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 14 (14th September 2017) Veeresh Chaudhary (Rs. 5,000,000) Jaishri Jadhav (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 15 (15th September 2017) Jaishri Jadhav (Rs. 640,000) Abhishek Bachchan and Anju Gupta (Rs. 40,000) * Episode 16 (18th September 2017) Shweta Rathore (Rs. 160,000) Gautam Kohli (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 17 (19th September 2017) Gautam Kohli (Rs. 160,000) Umesh Kumar Sahu (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 18 (20th September 2017) Umesh Kumar Sahu (Rs. 1,250,000) Gajendra Singh Rathi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Anuradha Agrawal (Rs. 3,000, continued) * Episode 19 (21st September 2017) Anuradha Agrawal (Rs. 1,250,000) Md. Masrath Begum (Rs. 2,000, continued) * Episode 20 (22nd September 2017) Md. Masrath Begum (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Gauri Savant and Usha Uthup (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 21 (25th September 2017) Priyattama Bhanj (Rs. 640,000) Nilesh Katrodiya (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 22 (26th September 2017) Nilesh Katrodiya (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Arun Singh Rana (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 23 (27th September 2017) Arun Singh Rana (Rs. 2,500,000) Anita Singh (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 24 (28th September 2017) Anita Singh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Tarpan Vyas (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 25 (29th September 2017) Tarpan Vyas * Episode 26 (2nd October 2017) * Episode 27 (3rd October 2017) * Episode 28 (4th October 2017) * Episode 29 (5th October 2017) * Episode 30 (6th October 2017) Trivia * In 1st episode, on 1st question, contestant Saroj Verma used the Ask the Audience lifeline where 42% of the audience voted for the wrong answer, and 40% were right (error of 2%). This happens very rarely. In 11th episode, Rajesh Kainthla also used this lifeline on the 1st question. * In 5th episode, One Day International's 7 best cricketers appeared. The game was played according to the Hot Seat rules. A total of 4 couples appeared. The total winnings amounted to 640,000 rupees for all. * In 14th episode, Veeresh Chaudhary became the first contestant of season 9, which formally reached the 15th (final) question (according to the rules the 16th question is given to the contestant at his choice). * In 15th episode, the host sat in the contestant's hot seat again. The game was spent by his son Abhishek Bachchan. He was asked only two questions outside the game, and they swapped places. * Arun Singh Rana is contestant in this season only, who saved all four lifelines to 10th question (second minimum amount). See also * Kaun Banega Crorepati (for Hindi-speaking peoples) * Kannadada Kotyadhipati (for Kannada-speaking peoples) * Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran (for Malayalam-speaking peoples) * Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (for Tamil-speaking peoples) * Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (for Telugu-speaking peoples) * Kon Hoeel Marathi Crorepati (for Marathi-speaking peoples) * Ke Hobe Banglar Kotipoti (for Bengali-speaking peoples) * Ke Bani Crorepati (for Bhodjpuri-speaking peoples) Category:Indian Series